


let it snow

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [37]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Drabble, Other, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Snow, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kazi discovers snow and is terrified.
Relationships: Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	let it snow

Gren stood by a window, a small smile on his face as he saw the first snow of the year, the large flakes slowly turning the ground white. It was a sign that fall was ending and winter was taking its place, and he was really happy about it. He had always loved winters, ever since he was a little boy. He used to make snow angels and lots of snowmen, and had loved snowball fights with the other town kids.

Yes, just seeing the snowflakes made him relieve so many pleasant childhood memories. For old times sake, he even considered getting his coat and going outside, feeling the cold air and the snow as it prickled his skin and melted away. Yes, it sounded like such a wonderful idea.

But just before he was about to do it, he heard a shriek, and as he turned around he saw his Kazi was staring outside of the window in horror, the sunfire elf truly looking petrified.

“Kazi, what’s wrong?” he asked his partner, and they just gave him a still scared stare and before pointing outside into the snow, like if they had never seen something more horrifying.

“It’s snow Gren, snow! We’re going to freeze to death, our days are doomed!” they answered and Gren couldn’t help but laugh at them.

“Kazi, have you ever seen snow before?”

“Of course not! If I had, I wouldn’t be alive. Why are you so calm?”

“Wait, you seriously think snow is dangerous? Katolis has snow for several months each year and we’re fine. Well, we might have a harder time getting food, but the snow doesn’t outright kill us.”

“So… we’ll survive?”

“Yes we will.” he answered, before giving a smile to the sunfire elf. “Do you want to go outside and play in the snow with me?”

“No.”


End file.
